kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimori Sumimura
Yoshimori Sumimura (墨村良守, Sumimura Yoshimori) is the protagonist of the Kekkaishi series. He attends the Karasumori Middle School by day, and carries out his duties as a demon exterminator (also known as kekkaishi) by night. He is the 22nd Kekkaishi of the Sumimura clan, and a protector of the sacred land of Karasumori, along with fellow Kekkaishi and childhood friend, Tokine Yukimura. Appearance Apart from the typical features of a young teenager, Yoshimori also has a number of distinctive traits. Among these, one of the most significant is the Houin on his right palm; a black square which indicates his status as the 22nd head of the Sumimura clan, and the Legitimate Successor. He is also known for his diminutive stature, although this is mostly seen when compared with Tokine, who, it must be noted, is two years his senior. Furthermore, since Tokine was severely injured in protecting him as a ten-year-old, he has since gained a number of scars in his attempts to protect her from further harm. Personality As a child, Yoshimori was distinguished for his weakness of spirit. Numerous flashbacks portray him as a boy who cried a lot. However, it can be noted that he would often enjoy himself when spending time with Tokine. It could be seen early on that he regarded his duties as a Kekkaishi with disdain. Constantly throughout the series, Yoshimori clashes with his grandfather, whose criticisms of the Yukimura clan lead to conflicts between the two. After Tokine saved Yoshimori from an Ayakashi when they were ten, Yoshimori adopted a firmer attitude in regard to his responsibilities as a Kekkashi, and in protecting those around him. This is most evident in the extreme lengths he goes to in order to prevent Tokine from coming to any harm. Yoshimori, in example, stood by her as an ice ayakashi prepared to kill her. In spite of his general resentment of his older brother, Masamori, and for his grandfather, he is also shown to care for his family, as seen in his constant urges to assist the former in his various endeavors, and his defence of his ever-missing mother. Yoshimori is also irritable following nights on which he works as a Kekkaishi, which is juxtaposed with his pleasure in making others happy, as seen with his creation of a number of sweets, and, most notably, candy castles. He is often considered too considerate or ("soft" by Shishio), especially when contrasted with Tokine's own ruthless nature. On several occasions when others told him to let matters lie, such as with the ghost of the confectioner from early in the series, Yoshimori went to great lengths to aid others when there was no great benefit for himself, indicating a certain charitability of spirit. History Yoshimori was born the second son of Shuuji and Sumiko Sumimura. Born with the Houin, the mark of the Legitimate Successor, he was born predestined to lead the Sumimura clan as the 22nd Clan Head; the traditional protector of the sacred land of Karasumori. Although he was treated with some jealousy by his older brother Masamori due to being the Legitimate Successor, he grew up in the care of his father while his mother journied the world, though it is unclear as to what point . As a member of the Sumimura clan, Yoshimori was always encouraged to avoid contact with the members of the Yukimura clan. In spite of this, he built and maintained a strong relationship with the Yukimura clan's own heir, Tokine. While Yoshimori was something of a crybaby as a child, Tokine was his closest friend, often protecting him from the things that scared him, such as vicious neighbourhood dogs. She would also play games with him, once bringing fireworks to Karasumori for them to play with. This protective trait led to tragedy when they were ten years old. While on patrol, Tokine was severely wounded by an Ayakashi, partially due to Yoshimori's inaction. Following this, Yoshimori began training rigorously to ensure that Tokine would never again come to harm. As of chapter 266 Yoshimori has summoned his landlord, Shiguma, and can enter "Musou" state at will. In this state, Yoshimori not only can create seemingly indestructible kekkai, but also create large numbers of them with no visible signs of fatigue or strain. In chapter 273, Okuni reveals to Masamori that Yoshimori is an extremely rare human being that is compatible with Karasumori and if Karasumori chooses, Karasumori can share his massive 'spiritual reservoir' that has the power potential to destroy the world with Yoshimori. Currently he is training with Tokimori Hazama. Power and Abilities In combat, Yoshimori's primary ability is the use of the Hazama-ryu Kekkai Technique. He´s also able to create a "Zekkai" as well as "Shinkai" (Appears like a white Zekkai). While Zekkai rejects everything in space around the user, Shinkai is the first step (initialization of space) to the creation of a new universe making the user as close to a god as possible although it consumes large amounts of energy. In his "Blank-Mode" his techniques are much stronger and he can call his spirit partner whom he has named Shiguma. His "Musou" (Blank State) is not a Power-up per-say as it just avoids wastage of his own power that normally happens. In addition being the chosen one of Karasumori, he has the potential to destroy the world as stated by Okuni. Category:Characters